


Mele

by Linna_Ai



Series: Season 3 McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x15, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não é como se ele tivesse esquecido... desde a conversa que tivera com Grace várias semanas atrás não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mele

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Mele significa em havaiano, segundo dicionario online: música, hino ou cântico de qualquer tipo; poema, poesia, cantar.
> 
> N/A2: O caso referido na fic é o do 3x15 e a fic se passa algumas horas depois do fim do episódio. Essa fic é uma continuação direta da fic Mehameha e contém spoilers dela, apesar de poder ser lida relativamente bem sem a anterior. O nome da música usada é Tell Him, versão do Glee.

 

  
 _I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him  
If you want him to be  
The very heart of you  
Make you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do  
 **Eu sei algo sobre o amor  
Você tem que querer muito  
Se o cara tocar seu coração  
Vai lá e pega ele  
Se você quer que ele seja  
O seu amor  
Que te faça querer respirar  
Aqui o que você tem que fazer.**_  
  
Já era a terceira vez seguida que ouvia a música... aquela garota era tão filha do pai dela! Há meia hora ela lhe mandara um e-mail com uma música e as palavras: Ouça! –Grace W.  
  
Ele não estava fazendo nada, tinham acabado de encerar o caso então obedecera sem nem parar para pensar... parecia um efeito que só um Williams conseguia produzir.   
  
Não é como se ele tivesse esquecido... desde a conversa que tivera com Grace várias semanas atrás não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto. Vasculhara seus sentimentos... a ideia já cruzara sua mente muitas vezes nesses últimos três anos, mas sempre colocara de lado ou fingira esquecer, era fácil enganar a si mesmo...mas não quando alguém vinha e lhe perguntava tão diretamente, especialmente se esse dito alguém era a filha da pessoa que o fazia se sentir tão confuso com apenas uma palavra ou um gesto ou um sorriso ou um toque ou...  
  
A campainha tocou, despertando Steve de seu devaneio. Suspirou, franzindo o cenho. Quem seria? Ergueu-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar quem era antes, pelo menos o distrairia de seus pensamentos sobre...  
  
-Danny?  
  
-Oi. É, eu. Posso entrar?  
  
-C-claro?- Steve perguntou surpreso e confuso. Primeiro, Danny tocara a campainha _e_ pedira para entrar ao invés de encontrar um jeito de invadir sem ser convidado. Segundo, por que ele tinha de aparecer justo agora, com a música ainda tocando pela casa?  
  
 _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
 **Diga a ele que você nunca vai deixá-lo  
Diga a ele que você sempre vai amá-lo  
Diga, diga, diga, diga a ele agora mesmo**_  
  
-Certo...você vai me deixar entrar, então? Ou vai só ficar me olhando feito bobo?- Danny falou, sorrindo de lado e tentando quebrar o clima estranho.  
  
Steve apenas fechou a boca, acenou em concordância e afastou-se da porta, permitindo a entrada do loiro. Balançou a cabeça, observando as costas do outro, precisava se acalmar e agir normalmente. Ele era treinado para situações bem piores e sabia ficar calmo nelas, por que não agora?  
  
-Então...  
  
-Então...- Danny repetiu, virando-se para o mais alto, porém sem encará-lo nos olhos.-... eu vim...eu pensei que podíamos ver um jogo... beber algo... foi um caso estressante...  
  
-Mesmo?- Steve conseguiu sorrir de lado e encher a voz com sarcasmo.- Bem, eu achei que você ainda estivesse zangado comigo por colocar seu carro em perigo...-Isso. Aja normal. Talvez você o irrite de novo e aí ele vá embora.  
  
-Haha. Muito engraçado. – Danny mostrou um de seus sorrisos exasperados, com uma ponta de divertimento nele. Não era tão belo como os verdadeiros que ele exibia só em raras ocasiões para si e guardava especialmente para Grace, mas era um sorriso e era lindo e sempre o fazia sorrir de volta.-Okay, se é assim que você quer, eu vou abrir logo o jogo e contar porque vim aqui...  
  
 _I know something about love, you gotta show it and  
Make him see the moon up above  
Go out and get him  
If you want him to be always by your side  
If you want him to only think of you  
 **Eu sei algo sobre o amor, você tem que mostrá-lo e  
Fazer ele ver a lua acima  
Vai lá e pega ele  
Se você quer que ele sempre esteja ao seu lado  
Se você quer que ele só pense em você**_  
  
As palavras ecoaram pelo aposento no silêncio que se fazia, Danny nem parecia tê-las ouvido, tão concentrado estava em formular o que queria dizer. McGarrett ficou parado, esperando, nem por um minuto considerou apressar o loiro. Até este enfim erguer o olhar, belos azuis focados em si. Steve achou difícil respirar.  
  
-Eu admito,ta? Não foi o carro... é claro que não foi... foi... foi você,ta? E não fique convencido! Mas eu... você é meu parceiro… mais que isso, você é…- Steve arregalou os olhos, vendo o jeito nervoso do outro e parecia haver algo no rosto de Danny...mas então passou e o loiro prosseguiu-...meu amigo. Você é meu amigo, Steve. É claro que fiquei preocupado. Você inventa esses planos malucos e se joga no meio dos tiros… como você quer que eu fique? Eu já perdi dois parceiros...eu não quero...- Danny desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta antes de voltar a olhar para o outro e Steve achou que os azuis estavam mais brilhantes, como o mar pela manhã-...e você estava todo sério e estranhamente calado na volta... eu... eu resolvi então vir aqui e checar como você tava...foi um caso difícil...  
  
 _Ever since the world began, it's been that way for man  
And women were created to make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be so complicated, oh yeah?  
 **Desde que o mundo começou, tem sido assim para o homem  
E as mulheres foram criadas para fazer amor, seu destino  
Então, por que o amor verdadeiro é tão complicado, hein?**_  
  
Steve engoliu em seco para a letra da música. Se Danny fosse uma mulher, será que ele já teria tentado algo? Provavelmente não, pois ainda teria o detalhe de serem parceiros, dele ser o chefe... mas não seriam todas essas complicações apenas desculpas? E das não muito convincentes, pois trabalhavam muito bem juntos, mesmo discutindo. Aliás, as discussões mostravam que cruzar a linha profissional para a pessoal nunca intereferira (de verdade) no trabalho deles. E também ser o chefe sempre foi algo apenas de título, Steve sempre tratara todos com que trabalhava como iguais, se muito, ele agia como líder e não abusava disso.   
  
Suspirou. Tinha mais um detalhe, essa desculpa era melhor e deixava tudo tão complicado... Danny era hetero e fora até casado, sendo possível resquícios desse sentimento ainda existirem...apesar de que fazia tempo desde que algo indicasse isso... todavia, o mesmo, tirando o casamento, podia ser dito de Steve...ele era hétero, certo? Okay, ele já achara alguns homens atraentes, mas não ao ponto de ir atrás de um, especialmente porque nenhum o fizera se sentir assim. Quem dizia que não podia acontecer o mesmo com Danny? Talvez isso fosse muita presunção de sua parte...mas, tiveram momentos... momentos em que chegou a pensar que Danny também podia estar...sentindo algo... algo mais que amizade.   
  
Droga, o que havia de errado com ele? Seus sentimentos costumavam ser bem mais simples de lidar e entender... e quando não, conseguia guardá-los num canto bem escuro de sua mente sem problemas...  
  
Por que não podia ser fácil? Oh! Quem você pensa que engana, McGarrett? Você não ia querer fácil... você gosta de desafios...mas, acima de tudo, você gosta do Danny, mais do que se lembra já ter gostado de alguém.   
  
E é isso que te faz hesitar.  
  
É muito importante... e você está com medo, como há muito tempo não ficava, você está, na verdade, morrendo de medo de perdê-lo.  
  
Sem deixar nada do que se passava em sua mente transparecer em seu rosto e voz, Steve falou:  
  
-Ah...eu não sei o que dizer...obrigado, cara..  
  
-De nada...- e Danny mostrou um daqueles raros sorrisos verdadeiros.  
  
 _I know something about love  
You gotta take his hand  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it  
If you want him to be always by your side  
Take his hand tonight, swallow your foolish pride  
 **Eu sei algo sobre o amor  
Você tem pegar a mão dele  
Mostrar do que o mundo é feito  
Um beijo irá comprovar  
Se você quer que ele sempre esteja ao seu lado  
Pegue a mão dele, engula seu orgulho tolo.**_  
  
Era isso que Danny acabara de fazer,não? Engolir o orgulho e admitir o que sentira?   
  
-Que música é essa McGarrett? Parece música de mulher... sua namorada hacker/SEAL invadiu seu laptop? – Danny tentou olhar para a tela, mas Steve foi mais rápido, metendo-se em seu campo de visão.  
  
-Ela não é minha namorada.- Steve respondeu mais por instinto do que por raciocínio cuidadosamente planejado. Vendo a sobrancelha erguida do outro, continuou- somos só amigos... com benefícios.  
  
-Bom saber... afinal, eu sou taaaão interessado na sua vida amorosa,ou, no caso, falta dela...- Danny fingiu descaso e fez que ia se afastar do laptop aberto, esperou Steve relaxar e sorriu, aproveitando que isso o distraíra para num movimento rápido pegar o objeto, olhando a tela- O que tem aqui que você não quer que eu... Grace??? Minha Grace!??? McGarrett, diga que não foi minha Grace quem mandou essa música para você! Como ela conseguiu seu e-mail, afinal?  
  
-Danno, calma, não é o que você...  
  
-Oh, nem pensar! Nem termine essa frase! Você não ouse dizer essa frase falando da minha garotinha! E nem tente se safar me chamando de ‘Danno’! Eu quero uma explicação! Não, eu demando, agora, uma explicação...  
  
 _Oh, you hatta go now  
(tell him that you're never gonna leave him) oh, yeah  
(tell him that you're always gonna love him) yeah  
(tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now)  
 **Ah, você tem que ir agora  
(Diga a ele que você nunca vai deixá-lo) oh, sim  
(Diga a ele que você sempre vai amá-lo) sim  
(Diga, diga, diga, diga a ele agora mesmo)**_  
  
Danny continuava falando, Steve não tinha ideia de como o loiro estava respirando e tampouco de como fazê-lo parar para que conseguisse completar uma mísera frase. Ele também não era um ser muito paciente, então não foi surpresa quando explodiu:  
  
-Eu gosto de você!   
  
O loiro calou-se, surpreso e em choque, piscando um pouco com a boca entreaberta. Em alguns segundos, entendimento ou uma conclusão para o que ouvira se mostrou em seu rosto e o falatório voltou com tudo:  
  
-Eu não sei que tática nova é essa, mas não vai funcionar... você não escapar de me responder...ela é minha garotinha, eu preciso saber...  
  
 _Don't you let him go, now  
(tell him that you're never gonna leave him) oh, yeah  
(tell him that you're always gonna love him) yeah  
(tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now)  
 **Não deixe ele ir embora, agora  
(Diga a ele que você nunca vai deixá-lo) oh, sim  
(Diga a ele que você sempre vai amá-lo) sim  
(Diga, diga, diga, diga a ele agora mesmo)**_  
  
-Se quer saber mesmo, então me deixa falar, droga! – ele gritou de novo e o loiro calou-se a contra gosto, cruzando os braços mas antes passando a mão na boca como se fechasse um zíper.- Ótimo. Melhor eu aproveitar então. Grace falou comigo um dia desses, perguntou se eu gostava de você, eu não pude mentir para ela. Então ela me fez prometer que eu te contaria... eu prometi mas ainda... não tive a chance... até agora. O e-mail foi só ela me relembrando da promessa, eu não sei como ela conseguiu, provavelmente com você... ou Kono ou Chin...- ele deu de ombros, respirando depois de falar rápido.   
  
Só demorou um segundo pra Danny começar.  
  
-O quê? Mas que loucura é essa? Quando você falou com a Grace? E que historia é essa de gostar? E por que eu preciso saber disso? E-eu... mas o quê? Quem disse que você podia receber e-mail da minha filha? O que mais... o que mais vocês estão escondendo!? O q...  
  
Steve respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas, deixando de escutar o falatório de Danny e tentando se acalmar. O loiro não o deixaria explicar e achava que nem saberia como começar ou por em palavras o que sentia de qualquer jeito... esse não era bem seu estilo mesmo... A música foi a única coisa que entrou em sua mente e seus instintos aprovaram a letra.  
  
 _Just take his hand in yours and tell him  
 **Apenas coloque a mão dele na sua e diga a ele.**_  
  
Pegou uma mão do loiro e a usou para puxá-lo para perto, Danny foi pego de surpresa, sem conseguir reagir de acordo e praticamente caindo nos braços de Steve. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, teve o rosto erguido pelo queixo e uma boca colada a sua.   
  
Ficou em choque, sendo beijado com vontade. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir reagir e uma parte de seu cérebro assimilou que nada o segurava ali além dos lábios do outro... _ele podia fugir..._ mas nessa hora o beijo se aprofundou pois uma língua insistente pedira passagem –ou demandara- e a outra parte de seu cérebro cedeu rápido demais para seu orgulho gostar.   
  
Depois disso sua mente toda ficou confusa e tudo que registrava era a boca e o gosto do outro e os arrepios que o conjunto causava. Demorou também quase um minuto até ele registrar e recuperar seu raciocínio quando pararam e Steve se afastou, olhando-o curioso e surpreso.  
  
-Você... correspondeu...- Steve sorriu feito bobo e depois dissera com um leve tom convencido.  
  
-E-eu... eu... não! Eu não...você! Você me atacou como o Neanderthal que é!- Danno disse, parecendo querer convencer mais a si do que a Steve.  
  
-Oh, sério? Então o que eu senti agora na minha boca não foi a sua língua? Porque eu conheço a sua língua... eu já a vi vezes demais, cada vez que você começa a se empolgar e a falar e falar...  
  
-Eu... ahn...okay, sabichão, mas você não pode me culpar por isso... faz tempo que eu não... você sabe...foi puro instinto...  
  
-Um instinto fala muito sobre o jeito da pessoa...- Steve sorriu divertido ao ver o loiro querer arrancar os cabelos.- ...e não venha com essa desculpa, eu lembro bem que faz só dois meses desde que beijou alguém...  
  
-Você lembra? Oh, sim... eu contei...você tava mesmo prestando atenção?  
  
-É claro que estava... se quer saber...- ele abaixou o olhar, cruzando os braços.- Eu me senti horrivel ouvindo você falando daquele beijo...  
  
-Você se sentiu horrível? Foi comigo que ela terminou e deu aquele beijo de despedida, falando como ela num era a pessoa certa porque eu não conseguia conciliar o trabalho com ela...  
  
-Bem, quando você chegou nessa parte da história eu me senti melhor, percebi que ela era uma idiota...  
  
-Idiota?  
  
-Sim, idiota por desistir de você tão fácil.  
  
Danny abriu a boca e, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ficou sem palavras. Só quando Steve se aproximou foi que o loiro piscou e conseguiu articular:  
  
-E-então...então isso... isso de gostar...você quis mesmo dizer ‘gostar’...  
  
-Sim.- Steve disse simples e honestamente. Vendo os azuis se arregalando ainda mais, suspirou.- Olha, Danno, a decisão é sua. Eu só não quero que a faça agora. Pense a respeito e quando estiver pronto venham me dizer. Uma palavra sua e tudo o que aconteceu hoje pode não ter acontecido e continuamos amigos ou você pode se transferir ou eu posso ir se preferir ou... podíamos tentar... algo mais que amizade...  
  
Danny engoliu em seco, novamente sem palavras com os sentimentos que via nos olhos azuis do outro. Só conseguiu acenar em concordância com a cabeça e se despediu, saindo pela porta.   
  
**The end?**


End file.
